Glittery Rainbows
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: A collection of one-shots requested by you! If you want a story written, you know where to go! REQUEST AWAY!
1. Information!

**Well hello there. :) I decided to give this a shot again. I'm taking requests! :D I don't really have any rules. Only thing is that I won't write slash or romance. Sorry guys. I'm not a big fan of slash, and I stink at romance. But bromance is okay with me! I love it! Especially Kogan and Kames. But request what you wish. I'll take a chance at anything. :P**

**Here's a little drabble to start things off! Enjoy!**

* * *

He looked up at his mother with big, round emerald eyes. His little fingers wiggled and curled in front of her as he reached forward with a giant smile on his pale face. The little bundle in his mother's arms let out a squeaky noise, making him giggle with happiness.

"Mommy, can I carry her?" he asked in his little, high-pitched voice. He looked at his mother innocently, battering his long eyelashes. His mother immediately handed the little bundle to him, giving him instructions on how to hold it. He smiled down at the little baby sleeping in his arms. She was so tiny and frail looking, but he knew that he would love her no matter what she looked like.

"Can we name her Katie, mommy?" he asked the woman lying on the white hospital bed. She held out her hand and ruffled his blond hair. A squeal slipped past his lips.

"I was thinking about naming her Apple, Kenny," she said in a hushed whisper.

The little boy frowned. "But I don't like the name Apple, mommy. It reminds me of that yucky fruit you give me in the mornings. I wanna name her Katie." His eyes filled up with sudden tears. "Please, mommy. I know she'll like it if we name her Katie."

The mother smiled at her little boy. "Okay, baby, we'll name her Katie."

"Thank you, mommy!" Little Kendall Knight turned his attention back to the baby, who was now wide awake. Her giant brown eyes reminded him so much of a little puppy. "Hi there, Katie," he said as he placed his hand close to her face. She curled her tiny fist around his pinky and let out a cute baby sound. "My name's Kendall. I'm your big brother, and I promise to always protect you."

Mrs. Knight smiled as she watched the interaction between her six-year-old and her newborn baby girl. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant what he said. He would protect that baby with his life if he needed to. That was just who he was by nature.

* * *

**What did you all think? :D**

**Now, you guys ready for this? Ready? Set? *HONK* LET THE REQUESTING BEGIN!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. KogiesGirl

**Wow… So many requests! xD**

**Here it is! The first request! By the way guys, I'm doing them in order as they come, so don't think I'm gonna forget any of you. :) First one is by KogiesGirl! WOO HOO! Kogie bromance and sick Logie, here we come! :D**

* * *

"Kendall, wake up."

Logan let out a small whimper of pain as his skull felt like it was going to erupt at any moment. He knew he was sick, and from the looks of it, really sick. At that moment all he wanted to do was to curl up next to his best friend and for him to bring him some sort of comfort, like he always did. But there was a problem; Kendall was dead to the world.

"Kendaaaall!" Logan tried once again to awaken his blond friend. To his relief, Kendall's eyes cracked open when he heard Logan whisper his name. Wearily, he looked around the room until his gaze fell upon the brunette standing by his bedside, wrapped up in a fuzzy, warm blanket.

"Logan, are you all right?" Kendall asked as he rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes. He sat up in bed and patted the space next to him for Logan to take. The smaller boy immediately sat down, leaning his whole body weight against Kendall's shoulder. "Logie, you're burning up," he said in alarm once he realized how warm the body pressed against him felt.

"I don't feel good, Kenny," Logan whispered in a weak and tired voice. He buried his face against the crook of Kendall's neck and let out a hacky cough. "My tummy hurts."

"Don't talk, it's okay," Kendall cooed as he brought Logan into a warm embrace. The slightly older boy relaxed against the gentle touch and let his eyes drift shut. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't concentrate on the kind words Kendall was whispering in his ear. The pain in both his stomach and head made it impossible to do that.

"Does anything else hurt? I can go get my mom if–"

"Don't." Logan opened his eyes at the mention of Kendall's mother. He loved her to death and all, but that woman could be a real pain in the butt when it came to one of the boys being sick. If she were to find out, she would most likely strap him down to his bed and not let him go anywhere until he was a hundred percent healthy. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Then what do you want me to do? I've never taken care of a sick person! Except for Katie that is."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut at Kendall's loud tone. "First of all, stop screaming. My head is killing me."

Kendall's face fell at Logan's words. "Sorry, Logie," he mumbled quietly. "Stay right here, okay? I'm gonna fetch the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." The dirty blond turned to leave but Logan held onto him in a tight bear hug.

"Take me with you." A blush crept its way onto Logan's cheeks when he realized how much he sounded like a baby. Shrugging off his embarrassment, he stretched his arms out in front of him and waited for Kendall to get the message.

"You want me to carry you?" Kendall giggled at the other boy's eager nod. Being careful, he took the shorter boy into his arms and allowed him to wrap his arms around his neck. "You clingy teddy bear." He couldn't help but smile at Logan's childish behavior. It seemed to him that something like this always happened whenever Logan needed some comforting. He always went to Kendall and acted all clingy around him. It happened in odd situations; by odd situations, meaning pretty much all the time.

After rummaging through the medicine cabinet for a while, while trying to keep Logan settled in his arms, Kendall finally found the thermometer. Grunting at Logan's heaviness, he made his way back to their shared bedroom and sat Logan down on his bed.

"Open up, Logie," Kendall said before slipping the plastic medical device under Logan's tongue. He impatiently waited for the beep that was sure to come while keeping an eye on his best friend. When the thermometer finally did beep, the younger boy took it out without a word.

"What does it say?" Logan squeaked out when Kendall's eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Your fever is up to 101.3," Kendall said, worry dripping from ever word. "Okay! I know what will make you feel better! Time for medicine!" Before Logan could even protest, Kendall was out of the door and back in a flash.

"Kendall, you do know that medicine is for little kids, right? It's Katie's." Logan crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the taller boy. Kendall looked down at the label on the medicine bottle to find that it was indeed Katie's medicine and not the one his mother used on him and the boys when they were sick.

"Woops! Sorry, Logan, I didn't know." Kendall looked down at Logan with emerald eyes filled with guilt. He bit down on his lower lip and frowned. "I'll go find the other medicine…"

"No."

"Huh?" Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. "What do you mean by, no? If you want to get better, you're gonna need to take some medicine. I want you to get better, Logie." Logan smiled at Kendall's words.

"No. I don't want any medicine. Can you just… lay down with me?" He blushed once again. "That always makes me feel better."

Kendall blushed but pushed Logan against his soft mattress. He then laid down next to him and pulled the covers over both of them, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and bringing him close against his chest. Logan snuggled up close to him and nuzzled his face against Kendall's chest, letting out a small whimper as his head continued to pound.

"It's okay, Logie, I'm here," Kendall whispered as he pulled the boy impossibly closer. He rested his head on top of Logan's and let his eyes drift shut. "I'll always be here for you. Always remember that, okay?"

"You promise?"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, of course I promise, buddy."

"Same here. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," Kendall breathed out.

"So you guys are gonna get married and live happily ever after forever and always?"

Kendall let out a squeal of surprise, letting Logan fall from one side of the bed while he fell over the other. He dizzily got back to his feet and ran over to the other side to help Logan up. James, who was now standing in the doorway, snickered.

"Aww, how precious!"

"Shut it, Diamond! Go back to bed and leave us alone." Kendall glared daggers in the older boy's direction.

"Whatever you say, Ken…" James gave the boys one last glance before retreating to his bedroom.

"Stupid James." Kendall tucked Logan back in bed and climbed back as well. "You okay?" he asked, remembering his ill friend had taken a fall.

"Yeah," Logan said with a little smile. "James is so stupid. He scared the living daylights out of me."

"Yeah, me too. Now, go to sleep."

Logan let his eyes close shut and once again snuggled up against Kendall's side. "I love you, Kenny," he whispered just as he was falling into the darkness.

Kendall smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Logan's head. "Love you too, Logie."

"SERIOUSLY GUYS, GET A ROOM… Or more like ANOTHER APARTMENT! TOO MUCH BROMANCE!" James shouted from somewhere down the hall. Kendall just giggled when he saw the smile on Logan's face. James really could be pretty stupid at times.

* * *

**Short, I know. I have a hard time writing Logie sick-fics where Kendall is the one looking after him. I don't know why though. It's probably because I'm so used to having Kendall being the one in need of comfort. The roles being reversed is just hard to write for me. :/ But I loved writing this, especially the parts where James was present. xD**

**What did you guys think? Any other requests? You can request more than once if you like. :D Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
